


Maybe Almost

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt still has Blaine, but he doesn't have those things that had felt so <i>suffocating</i> before. It's weird how he can miss something that had felt like a pillow pressed into his face.</p><p>  <b>5.14 Reaction Fic</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote reaction fic to 5.14 because WHY NOT (and when was the last time I got the URGE like REALLY?).

It's what they agreed on, but it still feels weird for Kurt to sit in his room and have it just be _his_ again. It's like he's traveled months into the past, except that there are boxes (neatly stacked and properly labeled) a few feet away from him, and Blaine is sitting beside him and holding his hand. It's strange to look around and to have everything look the way it once did, suddenly lacking all of the little bits and pieces of Blaine that Kurt hadn't really noticed were there until they were gone.

There's an ache in his chest, one he's had several times since their conversation, where he wonders if this is what they should be doing, and he squeezes Blaine's hand reflexively.

"It's just for now," Blaine reminds him, lifting their hands and kissing the back of Kurt's. "It's not forever. This is what's best, remember?"

Kurt just nods, keeping his lips pressed together. Even if it's not the end of them, it's the end of _something_ , and he has the feeling like he might start crying.

Blaine is right, and they talked about this multiple times. They'll still be them, they'll still have each other, but they're young and this is just… Room to grow. Like putting a plant in a bigger pot, or a hermit crab finding a bigger, snazzier shell.

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods again, more for himself or anything. It'll be okay. _They'll_ be okay.

Besides, they can always change their minds… Right?

*

They still see each other at least once almost every day. They have classes together, and they still get lunch together, and Blaine walks Kurt home even though it's completely out of the way and absolutely unnecessary (but… Nice). They make Thursday night Date Night, with the understanding that if either of them were to get discovered that Friday and Saturday nights need to be reserved for shows and networking possibilities. They go grocery shopping together on Saturday, and they have breakfast together on Sunday, and at the end of the day, they both go home to separate apartments and separate beds and separate spaces.

At least, that's kind of the plan. And in the beginning, that's exactly what happens. Kurt revels in his newly found alone-time, letting it wash over him like a calming wave, filling in the cracks in his life and leaving him feeling settled and much less stressed.

But it's… Weird to go from living in what had felt like a tuna can to what now feels like an ocean. Too little space is suddenly too _much_ space, and Kurt wonders if this is what happens when people try to breathe when there's too much oxygen and then they suddenly die (or something).

That ache never quite goes away—the ache that reminds him of Blaine cooking him breakfast, and Blaine preparing his tooth brush in the morning, and Blaine turning down the bed at night, and Blaine moving furniture around just to have Kurt move it right back, and Blaine making unnecessary noises without thinking about it just because he has such a hard time being _still_ sometimes.

Kurt still has Blaine, but he doesn't have those things that had felt so _suffocating_ before. It's weird how he can miss something that had felt like a pillow pressed into his face.

When the hours of space start to become too much—there's no homework to do, no roommates to distract him, no cleaning to get done, no work to go to—Kurt just… Calls Blaine.

And that's how it starts, really.

There are those few hours in the afternoon where Kurt unwinds and gets things done before he just… Needs to not be alone anymore. It's like swimming in open water and all of a sudden he starts to panic because _there isn't a boat to get back onto_.

Blaine is his boat, he realizes.

So, before the panic settles, Kurt calls him. First it's just the conversations, lengthy and full of nothing of meaning, and then those lengthy conversations turn into invitations—"I was going to go and get ice cream at that place on the corner, you know? Did you want to meet me?" "I was going to make lasagna tonight, but I'm the only one here, did you want to join me?" "Come over right now, there's a marathon of Real Housewives on and I _need you here right now_."

Those nights always end with lingering touches and deep, longing kisses, and fingers curling together as Kurt whispers for Blaine to _stay_.

And Blaine does.

*

Kurt forgets what it's like to sleep alone. He forgets what it's like to sleep without being wrapped around Blaine or without having Blaine wrapped around him.

Kurt learns the subway route to Blaine's apartment. He learns how to sleep in a different room, in a different bed, and he learns how to cook in a different kitchen.

Kurt realizes, as they're sitting in Blaine's, Sam's, and Mercedes' shared apartment and watching a movie, that things have kind of reverted to how they were before. _Almost_.

"Do you ever think we could have gone about this a different way?" Kurt asks, looking at Blaine and tilting his head to the side. Blaine has a piece of popcorn inches from his mouth, but he pauses, glancing at Kurt instead.

"Go about what a different way?"

"The whole… Not living together thing. Because we're kind of—"

"Still living together without actually living together?" Blaine finishes, a hint of a smile on his lips, and Kurt can't stop from smiling a little bit back.

"Yes, that." Kurt leans back against the couch (it _is_ kind of more comfortable than the one in his apartment, but he's not going to tell Blaine that). "Just… Maybe we could have made it work if we'd tried something else?"

"Maybe. But, the way I see it, we did make it work. And you know… Maybe we're ready." Blaine looks intently at Kurt, and Kurt feels panic well up inside of him suddenly. He wasn't expecting this conversation right here, right now.

"Maybe. Almost."

"Then maybe we're almost ready." Blaine leans in and kisses him. "But I'm not in a rush. As long as I have you, Kurt Hummel, there's no need to rush anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/81464056418/maybe-almost)


End file.
